


Seven Nights: A Nightmare to Remember

by ElisabethDragoGarmadon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Seven Nights at Captain Dragon Eye's
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gore, Killer Animatronics(FNAF)(SNACDE), Major Character Injury, Major Violence, Original Animatronics(FNAF), Original Animatronics(SNACDE), Possessed Animatronics(FNAF)(SNACDE), Seven Nights at Captain Dragon Eye's(Fan-made)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethDragoGarmadon/pseuds/ElisabethDragoGarmadon





	Seven Nights: A Nightmare to Remember

Hi, my name's Morina Lakin, I’m a hybrid of a wolf, dragon, cheetah, and a white tiger, I was known as the Best Police Officer in the town of Utah at age 20, my parents were Thomas Lakin And Lina Lakin, and my birthday was almost here, but that all changed after my wounding, my mothers murder, and my murder. Let's start...

“Hey John, how are you today,” I said with eagerness. “Doing fine Morina, how about you?” “just fine, I’m going to the Police Office” “Really, you might need another job?” “Yep… Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime” “sounds good to me Morina!” John said, “You know I forgot to mention, I think my Dad kinda likes you.” “Really, maybe he might let me take you out on a date, wouldn’t you agree!” I started to blush majorly “Aww, you’d do that, so sweet!” I said with fluttering eyes. “How about we ask him and if he says yes we’ll go out at hmm… 6:30 pm.” “Sounds great, well you’d best be on your way to the police station because you’re about to be late!” “Oh shoot! Bye Babe” “Bye”  
I arrived at the Police Station and, dude was it amazing. They handed me my equipment and my keys, when I got in the car for my first day, I heard an urgent call from my speaker “Repeat that” they repeated “An urgent call from the Braxtons home they said there was screaming across the street at Brendal Avenue” I burst into the police car and started speeding downtown. Once I arrived, I entered the Pizzeria called “Captain Dragon Eye’s Sail to the Seven Seas.” I heard nothing, I started to look around checking every room, once I got to the office room the door nearly slammed on my tail. I heard a creak, I aimed my gun at the vent on the roof, then I heard it again, I aimed at the one under the office table and then, out of nowhere, I got attacked by something. It started tearing me apart by scratching, clawing, and ripping me apart, I could hear it screeching as it punctured my lung. I screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear me, but no one did and then, I fainted…

I started to hear voices and woke up, the voices were everywhere, I also saw a hook machine and a strange figure, it looked like twisted metal was just thrown together. The way he looked was strange, he had no metal coverage and he just looked like a piece of junk, torn metal, and wires, it was nothing like I’ve ever seen, then I heard a lever being pulled and I heard the creaking noise. It was the end for me. All of a sudden, I was pulled back. The officers darted to surround the robot and started shooting the torn metal figure, they all started asking if I was okay as they pulled me to the Ambulance, but I couldn’t move or do nothing. They took me out of the robotic suit, but it was too late, I lost a great amount of blood and everything started to go black... Then I felt a shock and I sprung back to life, I was gasping for air trying to breathe with a torn lung. They were baffled and amazed that I was still alive, my father ran to me and asked me “what happened to you, are you okay, who did this to you?” All I did was lean against him and started crying, he hugged me tightly. “It’s okay, thank god you’re okay Morina. I thought I lost you today.” Mom and John Neuse came running to my aid when they saw me from the crowd. John saw I was crying and started to comfort me. “My god Morina, I was scared after your mom called telling me what happened. I thought you were dead when I heard the part with that robot.” As for my mother, She was crying when she saw my condition. “Morina, sweetie? Oh my god, is she okay Thomas?” “She will be fine Lina, I hope.” John and I looked up at him with Scared looks. He hoped, hope for what? That I’d live because I’m obviously alive, they can see that right?

I struggled to get to my feet, but a woman stopped me before I could “Mam, I need you to stay down. John, come on, we got to get her out of here and to the hospital.” “Alright let me grab something” “She is unstable we need to go! NOW!!” My heart rate started to drop rapidly, they all hurried to assist me. I thought I heard my mother screaming for me to stay alive, they brought me into the ambulance and everything started fading away. Everything went black and silent. That was all I could remember.

One month passed after the incident, apparently, I was still in recovery. I started to gain my sight when I woke, but no one was in the room at the time. Someone saw me looking around because my doctor came to look at me “How do you feel Morina, you had it rough with that robot huh?” I looked at him with a puzzled look “Don’t you remember?” I was still trying to figure out where I was. “Mam? Do you know where you are?” “No, where the hell am I, who are you, where are my parents?” I had thousands of questions, but there was one that needed to be answered. “H-how long have I been a-asleep?” He looked at me with concern. “One-month Morina.” I got scared.

After two hours of the doctor’s explanation of what happened my father walked in. His face was pale and sad. “Dad? What’s wrong?” “It’s your mom, she...” My face grew worried and pale. “Dad?” He knew better to keep secrets from me, I’d always find a way to find out, he started to hesitate “Morina, your mom, my wife, she died three days ago... I’m so sorry Sweetie.” He struggled to not to cry, but he couldn't help it. I never in my life seen him cry. Never! He hesitated again with tears rolling down his face “Baby, some-someone k-killed her, I-I don’t k-know who y-yet, I’m so sorry.” He trembled at every word. I started crying painfully and sadly, I knew I had to do something to avenge my mothers’ death, I knew something had to be done to do so. No one was going to stop me, not even my father, and he knew exactly what I was thinking because wiped my tears away, and I had an angered look on my face. I was to avenge my mothers’ death even if it means I become one of them, one with the strange figure that attacked me, but that doesn’t matter. I will kill the man who did this ONCE AND FOR ALL... When I was finally released, John was waiting for me outside the hospital. "He'll be your ride. He says he'll take you to his place with his parents to watch over you while I'm working on your mother's case, okay?" I didn't answer. "Morina, you sure your okay because I can't let you help till you've fully recovered. You know that Sweetie, right?" "Yeah, I know Dad, I understand, I love you." We got into the truck.


End file.
